Promise me
by Shadowfox26
Summary: This is for Unattainable Dreams Prompt Exchanged for April! More info inside! :D I hope you enjoy!


Promise Me

Hello! Shadowfox26 here with a new Prompt Exchanged here. This time my prompts are: Insipid (adj.) - without distinctive, interesting, or stimulating qualities [Sent by x-YaoiWolf-x] And my extra prompts are: Give a character amnesia. Now, the extra prompt is just going to be hinted at, because of how I wrote this one-shot this time. There also going to be some fourth wall breaking and gender bender (the gender bender part is hinted... sort of... kind of). I would like to thank x-YaoiWolf-x for the prompt and Unattainable Dreams for the extra prompts.

My one-shot is based on a game called DRAMAtical Murder which is a 18+ Game that pretty much BL or Boy Love aka Yoai.

Let's go onto the summary,

After finishing the DRAMAtical Murder, Aoba has a few words for you as you sit and cry in front of your computer.

Now let's move on to the Keys you need to know;

Keys:

**"Bold will be singing," **(Though for this purpose the voice will be female, thought it'll be Aoba, so image him(/her?) with a female voice.

_"Italic will be talking in Japanese."_

Normal speech.

_**Bold and Italics - Narrator/Author speaking.**_

For both_ Italic words _and the normal ones will be Aoba's male voice.

((Yes I'm sorry that's confusion but, for me it seems, it the only way how I can explain it without giving to much away.))

I also used the song:

Endless Pain by FELT ( www. youtube watch ?v=Ku_04wpvDmQ) Just remove all the spaces and listen, it's a calming yet sad song that went perfectly for the fanfic.

Well I would like to thank (again) both x-YaoiWolf-x and Unattainable Dreams. Now let's get on with the story.

* * *

_**In the shadows of your fate, living out your fantasy of a love you've yearned for.**_

"_Watashi no ai, D__ōshite naite iru_?"

Weither it be for Rhyme or Ribsteez, I'm here for you.

"_Watashi no ai... Watashi wa koko yo."_

_**Holding out hands that gently caress against your screen...**_

You are me and I am you..., from you're actions I may not look like you, nor may I act like you - but we are one of the same.

"_Naki yamu, watashi no ai o kudasai... Watashi wa anata o kiku koto ga dekimasu. Watashi wa anata ni utawa sete... Sore wa anata no itami o yawaragerudeshou...?_"

Opening my mouth, a gentle song rolls from my lips, yet no matter - you cry anyways;

**"For countless years I've looked up at the moon, just out of reach**

**It won't end; not my body living in darkness, not my crimson tears."**

I've admit, I've forgotten my pass - and sometimes I may come off a bit insipid when I speak, yet ever since I laid my eyes on you - I've been in love with you...

**"These endless memories will not fade**

**Drowning in this cold rain, I would rather be swept away."**

I've made that promise; the promise to never leave your side, the first time I saw your beautiful face up against your computer light, confined within your room being silent as the moon.

**"I want for her body, her moist eyes so much it drives me insane**

**No matter what I might do, my heart far and distant intervenes."**

Yet now, now you cry...? Why? Are you pained? Where? How? Talk to me like you did between those silent moments... Tell me, please.

**"I raise my prayers in song, in stardust**

**Tonight I'll allow myself a dance, just this moment.**

**In this weaving melody, breath flowing uninterrupted**

**I want to lose myself in this wandering fragrance."**

I've fallen for everyone else, yet why won't you let me love you? Yes my story may be over but why can't ours begin?

**"Left in my hand is a flower, dyed red**

**Blossom in profusion then dance, O life! Will not you replace me?"**

"_Watashi no ai wa, soreha daij__ōbudesu... Hai, watashi no hanashi wa owatta··· mō nakanai ga, watashi wa riyū o rikai shinaide kudasai? Itami wa daremoinai mō... Watashi o kizutsukeru koto wa dekinai, tsudzukanakatta. , Koko ni kuru naka de katamuku, watashi no ai no naka no fukai jibun o magirasu. Kako o kika sete, watashi no kako wa, watashitachiha arata ni kaishi suru koto ga dekimasu iku. Sore wa kowai koto suru hitsuyō wa arimasen daijōbudesu... Wareware wa kanpekide wanai - watashi wa kono... Naze anata o tsutaeru yō ni, jissai ni wa watashitachi no ryōhō wa, ... Anata wa, ni naru tame ni uma reta tamashī no yōna fragil totemo ningen de mada? Naze anata wa mada naite imasu ka?_"

**"I want to walk along the same future, to lead my life**

**In a world with no suffering, only just a little pain."**

I see you, crying at the screen... the night is cold, silent, yet I'm right here... Why? Please... don't give up on me.

**"I raise my prayers in song to the young moon**

**But my words and wishes do not reach**

**After my confession, shining upon the scene**

**The moon rises, as if to scorn me."**

My love... my love... please..., don't get up and walk away... I'm always here. Come lean in and kiss me. I admit; I might not be the one you were expecting but I will always cherish you.

**"The moon rises."**

Please, my love - come back, stay... Because I promise you everything will come back and re-connect once again.

* * *

Well what did you think?

Translation (in order):

My love... why are you crying?

My love... I'm right here.

Please my love, stop crying... I can hear you. Let me sing to you... Will that ease your pain...?

My love, it's okay... please don't cry anymore... yes my story is over but I don't understand why? The pain didn't last, no one can hurt me... not anymore. Come here, lean in, drown yourself deep within my love. Let the past, my past go so we can begin a new. It's okay there's no need to be scared... we are not perfect - in fact both of us are very much human..., fragile like the soul you were born to be, yet as I tell you this... why? Why do you still cry?

If you still didn't understand, basically; Aoba had become more self aware of you (and I'm using the term "you" quite loosely) as you played threw the game over and over again, and once finally when you beat it; you're sad (for whatever it may be, the one I was going for would be you decided to go and get all the bad ends and the last one Ren really made you upset), so you started cry. So Aoba tries to tell you, everything is alright, he's here but of course just because he is self aware, doesn't mean you of him... etc.

Also I made the hint to the sequel: DRAMAtical Murder: Re-Connect, but that was one of the few, there are still a few more.

So please leave a review, share with people, pm me if you want too. Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys next time. Bye~bye!


End file.
